A Sterek Halloween Special
by Arvas
Summary: Stiles has a surprise for this Halloween and it's his best plan yet. AU Post Season 2, no Alpha pack, established Sterek relationship. Halloween Special!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Who's ready for Halloween? Not me! I'm more of a Christmas guy myself but Halloween does make for good inspiration for some Sterek fluff am I right? **

**I don't own Teen Wolf...just FYI  
**

**All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

The old jeep pulled into the parking lot of the seasonal costume shop that had set up in a vacant building at the strip mall. Stiles cut the engine and smiled wickedly, running his fingers through his hair. Halloween was in two weeks and he'd been planning something extra special for this year.

"I'm a genius." the teen complimented himself, exiting the vehicle. Stiles walked into the store and was greeted by a perky blonde woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had on a headband with silly bobble alien antennas on them. The little springs swayed and bounced as she spoke.

"Hi there! Can I help you find anything?" Stiles thought for a moment before responding.

"Yeah actually you can." the woman leaned closer intrigued by the boys tone. "Do you sell facial prosthetics?"

"Yes we do! Are you looking for something in particular?" the girl said walking away, motioning for him to follow. She Stiles down one of the many isles of costumes and props. Stiles pulled his phone out and found the picture he was looking for.

"Well I need something that can be made to look like that." Stiles said showing the screen to her. He made a mental note to thank Scott for letting Stiles take the picture. She studied the image for a while then started pulling various packages off the shelf. Next she herded Stiles into another aisle and grabbed a few bottles of what looked like milky putty like fluid.

"My name's Ashley, by the way," She said handing Stiles the materials.

"I'm Stiles," he said following her back to the counter. She scrunched her nose in confusion.

"That's a weird name," she giggled. "So do you know how to use this stuff?" she looked down at the items in the boy's hand.

"Uh, not really. I didn't think it was gonna be this complicated." Ashley was smiling brightly at the bewildered teen.

"Don't worry about a thing," she said "I happen to be very well versed in prosthetics and special effects makeup. I did it while I was in college as a side job."

"Wow, thanks!" Stiles said taking out his wallet to pay for the items. "Here ya go." the teen handed her the money to pay for his stuff.

"So what's the costume for?" Ashley asked handing Stiles his change. He smirked, thinking about his plan.

"It's a surprise for a friend of mine. He's..." Stiles thought about his words for a second "really into the supernatural stuff so I decided to dress up and surprise him." He smiled and mentally laughed at his cleverness.

"Friend huh?" Ashley winked causing the teen to blush a little. "Well whoever this guy is I'd bet my bottom dollar that when I'm done your gonna blow him away." she laughed. Stiles smiled at the reference.

They chatted for a while longer before Stiles had to leave. He gave Ashley his address and they decided on a time that would be good for her to go and help Stiles with his costume. Everything was going exactly as Stiles had planned, well mostly. He hadn't actually planned on needing help with the makeup but still, according to plan.

The teen drove out of the parking lot and headed towards his next destination to get the finishing touches on his costume. "Genius" he repeated to himself.

* * *

**A/: This was a lot shorter than I had thought it was. Oh well. The story as a whole will probably be about 3 parts long. If you didn't notice, I never said what Stiles is dressing up as (Although it's not hard to guess) For those of you who have figured it out please don't spoil it. I like surprises.  
**

If you like this story why not give it a review and let me know. If you hated it let me know that too.** I thrive on reviews guys. Seriously! **

Till next time! :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew, just barely managed to finish this before Halloween! I don't know anything about applying prosthetics or costume makeup so I apologize if my descriptions are wrong.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Everything was set. Ashley would be arriving soon and Stiles was buzzing with excitement. Never in his seventeen years of living had he created such an ingenious plan. The teen rubbed his hands together wickedly as he laid out the supplies he'd bought two weeks prior. He'd just finished going over the details of the plan in his head when there was a knock at the door.

The teen scrambled to open it, careful to make sure it wasn't one of his friends. Couldn't have someone ruining the surprise. The front door swung open, revealing the young blond woman that Stiles had met.

"Howdy!" she said in a bad southern accent.

"Right on time," Stiles said, stepping aside so she could enter the house. "So where do we begin?"

"And we are just about...DONE!" Ashley stepped away from her masterpiece, taking in the whole picture. She smiled proudly. "What do you think?" the girl handed Stiles a small mirror so he too could see her craftsmanship.

The teen was in awe at the masterful skills that constructed his new artificial face. If he didn't know any better he'd say he actually was a supernatural being. He looked at the girl who'd just spent hours working on his face.

"This is amazing!" he almost screamed. She smiled, nodding her head slowly. Stiles continued to gawk at his new face, examining all the little details that his new friend had managed to apply to the makeup. Ashley cleared her throat drawing the teens attention.

"Hate to interrupt, but I have to go get into my costume. My boyfriend and I are going to a costume party." Ashley gathered what remained of the supplies and neatly stored them away. She examined her creation one more time before heading toward the door.

"Bye, and thanks again for the help. It's amazing!" Stiles called after her. Ashley opened the door the the house and turned toward Stiles.

"Let me know how it goes with that 'friend' of yours," she said putting air quotes on the word friend. As she walked out the door she winked at Stiles. He prayed that she couldn't see him blushing under all the makeup. The girl laughed, she definitely could see.

Stiles slipped on the leather jacket he'd managed to find at the thrift store for a good price. He looked in the mirror, where he'd just finished fixing his hair into the signature upturned look that pulled the whole outfit together.

"One last touch." the teen pulled out a small box from the drawer under the sink. He opened the box and pulled out a small container, which held the finishing touch. He opened the case and gingerly picked up the lens with his fingertip, careful not to drop it. He placed the first, the the second lens onto his eyes then blinked a few times to adjust.

Looking in the mirror Stiles smiled wickedly, his new red eyes starring back at him. The costume was complete and he was ready to show it off to everyone. The teen grabbed his keys and ran out the door, checking that he'd made sure to lock it before leaving. He hopped into his car and zoomed off toward the party.

* * *

The jeep pulled into the driveway of the newly rebuilt Hale House. Or as Stiles called it the "Wolf's Den" a term Derek hated, so naturally Stiles picked it up rather quickly. He smiled remembering the sourwolf's face the first time he said it. The smile quickly faded as he realized it didn't match his current outfit.

Everyone was already at the house by the time Stiles had showed up. It still surprised everyone that Isaac and Erica had actually managed to talk Derek into letting them have a party at the house. Scott was still convinced he'd been hypnotized or put under some kind of spell.

Stiles walked into the house, keeping his head low so as not to draw attention to himself. Boyd was the first to notice the teen. He tapped the boy on the shoulder and had to do a double take when he saw Stiles' face. He smiled and gave him a thumbs up then kept on walking. Stiles was grateful, as he didn't want to spoil his surprise yet.

Erica picked up on the boy's scent and found him discretely making his way through the party. The blond stepped right in front of Stiles, blocking his path. The teen looked up at her annoyed at the girls antics. She gasped.

"Oh my god!" she squealed then burst out laughing. Isaac, who'd been wondering around, heard her laughing and came to investigate.

"What's so fun..." Isaac also burst out laughing when he layed eyes on Stiles' costume. The two betas were bent over, cackling like a couple of fools. Stiles smiled then whispered to them not to ruin the surprise. They both nodded, holding their sides as they walked off.

Lydia and Jackson were next to spot the teen. "Stilinski why? Just why?" Jackson asked examining the smaller teen. Lydia smiled.

"I like it," she said flatly "don't worry. We won't spoil the big reveal." she assured Stiles.

"Thanks. Have either of you seen Derek?" Stiles asked looking around.

"Try the kitchen," Jackson said disinterested. Stiles nodded and began making his way toward the kitchen. His path was cut off by his best friend, who'd just grabbed his shoulder spinning the teen around to see his costume.

"Hey Stiles! It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think you weren't com...HOLY SHIT DUDE! YOUR FACE!" Stiles quickly shushed his friend but his yelling had attracted Allison's attention. She turned and dropped her red plastic cup when she saw the boy's costume.

"Stiles! That's amazing! You look just like..." Stiles quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh, he can hear you." she nodded realizing who he was talking about. Stiles removed his hand from her face as she began spitting out in disgust.

"A simple shh would have sufficed," she said sarcastically. He apologized then left for the kitchen. He reached the door that led to the cooking area and shuffled inside before anyone else could grab him. He frowned when he was met by Peter, leaning against the counter, sipping from a red cup.

"You know, that frown really pulls the whole thing together." He chuckled. Stiles cracked a smile at that. He was just about to ask, when his question was answered. "Backyard." Peter motioned his head toward the door on the opposite side of the room. Stiles shook his head, thanking Peter, before heading through the door leading outside.

The sounds of the party were faint, and muted in the darkness, very contrasting to the inside. Stiles could barely make out a vaguely Derek sized shape standing a few feet away. Stiles cleared his throat and the figure turned slightly.

"Stiles." Derek said acknowledging the teen's presence.

"Derek." Stiles was trying his best to say it with the same tone but it came out more like a lost puppy than a brooding wolf. The silence between them was irritating. Stiles couldn't take it anymore. "You like my costume?"

"That depends," the alpha said still facing away from the boy, "Do you like mine?" Derek turned around and stepped closer to the teen so he could see Derek's costume. Stiles examined the man, realizing that he was wearing a red hoodie and t shirt that looked very similar to Stiles' (except for the fact that they were a few sizes larger of course. It was a really good costume, even Derek's hair was shaped like the teen's. He smiled.

"I love it! Now what about mine?" Stiles put on his best impression of Derek's scowl and stared directly at the alpha. He scowled back at the boy but it didn't last long. His face slowly twisted into a smile as Derek moved closer to the younger boy. He pulled the teen closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"I love it," Derek placed a small peck on they boys lips. "And I love you." Derek pick Stiles up in his arms and kissed him passionately, the boys false wolf teeth making it difficult but still a notable act.

The rest of the night consisted of Derek carrying Stiles up to his bedroom and locking the door. Derek laughed when he heard Scott tell Erica to turn up the music so he wouldn't have to hear Derek molesting his best friend. The two men were insatiable and only stopped their night time activities when they passed out in each other's arms.

The next morning Stiles woke up feeling sore all over but also smiling wider than the Cheshire. He moved closer to Derek, his back against the man's bare chest. Derek pulled Stiles closer to him, breathing in his intoxicating scent. They both let out a content as the slipped back into a comfortable position.

Stiles' eyes snapped open as he heard his text alert going off on his phone. He reached over the side of the bed looking for his phone, worried his dad was looking for him. He pulled his pants off the floor and fished his phone out of the pocket.

**Ashley: How did the werewolf look go over with your "friend"?**

'That girl sure is intuitive,' he thought to himself. He leaned back against his boyfriend, who began nuzzling into his neck. He smiled then typed a reply.

**Stiles: I think he really enjoyed it! ;D**

* * *

**Well there is the end of my Halloween special! Was it a trick or a treat? (Badum-tsss)**

**Would you like more holiday specials?**

**Review and let me know! **


End file.
